Nippon is Taken by the Creature of Impending Doom
by AkitaNeruWolfLover
Summary: Ammy, Chibi, Oki, Waka, everyone's favorite Poncle, and a young girl named Rin, must take on Nippon's newest threat. As Rin struggles to stay alive, while Ammy and Chibi and friends try to figure out how to find her, and why they can't kill the dark lord on their own. OkixKai, AmmyxWaka.
1. Chapter 1

Ammy's P.O.V Chapter 1

_Life. Why do we live it? Why are humans forced to continue living when they will cause their own demise? I, as well as all the other gods have been warning humans of this fate for centuries.__  
The humans were smart at the beginning, worshiping the gods, asking us for guidance in every step. Then they became ignorant, claiming we are nothing more an child's tale, and sinning as much as they please. It simply affects the gods none. The foolish humans will try to prove themselves to be as mighty as gods, ultimately failing thus destroying everyone.__  
The gods will intervene, renewing that same spark of life, only to have them slowly be manipulated into the same destructive creatures, and repeating the cycle once more._

My eyes flicker open and the golden morning sunlight rushes into my eyes. The soft grass sways with my every breath. I rise up on my paws and stretch, and let out a long yawn. I sniff the air, looking for a sign of food, or a threat to my life. My ears twitch in anticipation waiting for something, anything to rustle. Sensing nothing I begin on the walk back my house. I trot at a reasonable pace, making a good time back home. I look into a clear puddle directly in front of the door.

Red eyes, shimmering white fur, the prominent red markings on my body, and my sensitive ears. Right now, I'm a wolf. I poise my tail, and draw a line from the puddle to the small cherry sapling next to me and the water flows freely, quenching the plant's thirst. Then, I draw a circle around it and it grows into a young adult tree. Smaller than all the other trees, but bigger than the other plants that aren't trees. I glance around, and focus on the sounds around me. I do a back flip and transform from wolf to human. I stand up and walk into my house. Ah... I remember the first time I transformed.

-_FLASH BACK_-

I went to visit my father, Izanagi in the Celestial Plain. I had to climb the mountain, _Ten no yama,(Mountain of Heaven)_in the middle of the floating island. Now unlike me, Waka, that lucky S.O.B., was able to fly to the top. I really wanted to reach the top but, I just had to take a couple naps along the way. I had to.

My naps are like catnaps. They last about 20 minutes each.

Except I hate cats. And my naps are Ammy naps, the same, but mine are just way cooler.

I was halfway up the mountain, and on my fourth Ammy nap. Waka and my father were fed up with waiting for me. "Ma chérie, don't you want to see your father? Lounging around isn't helping." Waka twirled his flute, and went 'Tsk, tsk, tsk.'

I got up with a huff and started up the mountain again.

"No, no! Not like that. I'm gonna fly us up." He took hold of me, and we flew up to the top of the mountain.

Now, no wolf has ever been, or ever will be used to flying. I squirmed and wriggled the whole way up. Waka kept yelling at me but, dammit I couldn't help it.

We landed pretty smooth, compared to the fly up anyway. I glared at Waka who simply smiled and pointed at a giant man cloaked in gold.

My father, Izanagi.

"Ah, my beautiful daughter, Okami Amaterasu has returned to the Celestial Plain! How I've missed you so. Now... let me bestow upon you a gift. An ability, rather."

He touched my head with his finger, and by some divine magic, I was human again.

I was in one of my favorite kimonos; it's silky, white and red. A giant sun painted on the back, intricate, swirling designs, and cherry trees. The obi that goes with it has more swirling designs on it. I had on tall red geta. My shimmering white hair reached all the way down to my calves. My wolf tail poked out from under the kimono, and my canine ears twitched.

I tried to speak but I stumbled over almost all my words. When you haven't spoken in about a year, you kind of forget how to pronounce everything in your vocabulary.

He chuckled slightly. "Do not worry. You will get better at speaking later."

And right after that, with Izanagi's permission, Waka asked for my hand in marriage.

-BACK TO REALITY-

-_About 7 months later_-

I had just given birth to my son Chibiterasu. He was small, pink, furless wolf. He already had his red markings.

I did all the parental stuff, you know, lick the newborn pup, give it milk, and keep him warm.

He was much more like me than his father, Waka.

My fur, my eyes, my powers, and my arrogance. But he did have his father's sense of adventure.

After two months of training and partially growing up, Chibi was ready to take on Nippon's new evil being. Now I know sending him off on a journey at his age sounded ridiculous, but I was really with him the whole time. I had a portal above him the whole time, waiting to jump in whenever he needed me most.

Chibi and Issun arrived in a Moon Tribish machine after defeating Akuro about a month after he set out to save Nippon in my place.

Akuro claimed to be stronger than Yami but think about it, if my son, who is less than a year old and has less power than I, was able to beat you (with help from like 5 people)... Then you aren't nearly as powerful as you think dude.

I greeted both of them with a hug. I talked with Issun for a long while, and then Waka came to ridicule him as always.

I promised Issun I'd visit him on the Earth plane soon, when Chibi was ready to leave his home again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Okami or anything of this sort! I'd love too but... I don't! All rights go to their respective owners!  
**~  
-_3 years into the future_...-  
Chapter 2, Back in Kamiki

Chibi's P.o.v

"Mo-om!" I whined. I wanted to visit all my friends on Earth. I missed Kuni, Kagu, Nanami, and even little Issun. I'd never see Manpuku again, because after all, he was born over 100 years ago.

"Chibi. Quit making a fuss. We can't leave unless we are needed. I want to go too, but it's not like we can just waltz down to Earth! We can't fly- Even if we are gods."  
I sat down and began to pout. I stared at the grass and wished that a new threat or, something would strike Nippon. I wished it would be so strong that even mom, dad, and I couldn't beat it. That we would need the help of all our friends.

I never wanted to leave Nippon. Something was always happening there, but on the Celestial Plain, nothing ever did.

I had to think for a while but I realized something. Waka can fly.

I got up and ran towards our little house halfway up the mountain. I wasn't that far away so I got there pretty quick. Then it comes into view.

It's a two story pagoda. We painted it red, and all the special little details are covered in real gold. The small details surround the door, are on the corners of the building and on the overhang of both of the roofs. It's a very nice looking house.

I open the gold leaf door and step into the entryway.

"Dad! I need to ask you something!"

"Ah, what might that be Chibi?" He asked, stepping into the hallway.

"I want you to fly me back to Nippon!" I said, with a huge smile on my face. My bright red eyes were gleaming. "Please?"

He furrowed his brow and rubbed his forehead. "Kid you're giving me grey hairs. I'd love too. Really. But there's no way I can." He gave me an apologetic hug, and well, my hopes were pretty much crushed.

"Chibi! Chibi!" _Oh no, mom's mad!_

"Y-Yes? I'm in here!" I call back to her.

She walks up panting. "Jeez Chibi... I swear..."

There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly all three of us were standing before Izanagi.  
"I've been getting many prayers from frantic people all over Nippon." He boomed. "Apparently, demons are popping up all over the place." I'm going to send all three of you back to Earth to fix the problem."

"Yay! I get to see everyone!" I was literally jumping for joy.  
"Oh thank you. This freaking kid is driving me to drink! Send us to Kamiki okay? I soo need to visit Kushi..." I mentally face palmed.  
We exchanged quick farewells and immediately we fell in the soft, green grass of beautiful Kamiki Village.

When we fell, one of my small fangs pierced my lower lip. Blood pooled in my mouth, leaving a bitter metallic taste. I spit most of it out onto the grass.

Dad said he was going to check the condition of the rest of Nippon and flew off.

Sure, just leave us here. Totally fine.

My ears twitched, and the fir on my tail suddenly stood straight up. A wolfish snarl escaped my lips as I crouched down and turned on my heels.

"Mom! Get over here! Demons!" I bark at her. She had been just feet away from Kushi's sake stash. Ugh.

It was an imp, but different from the ones I had recognized.

It was a very ugly shade of green, puke green. The instrument it carried was a small set of bongos. His cloth mask had burnt edges that appeared to still be smoldering, as if they were just exposed to an open flame. I lunged at him, and mom and I were surrounded by the all-to-familiar demonic barrier, sealing us in the battle. Mom focused the solar flare that was resting on her back between her hands, and flung it at two other imps in the barrier. They staggered and fell down, and then mom quickly power slashed them. The bodies dispersed, leaving flowers, money, food and ink refills.

I quickly refocused on my own imp, and flung my divine retribution at it. I'm not as powerful as mom, so I had to hit the imp two more times before he died. I claimed the rewards and the barrier disappeared.

I got a look around for the first time.

The sun was gone, the sky was grey. Mushi's mama, who's always in her field, was lying face down in the dirt. Hayabusa was on his side, which was unusual for that dog.  
Susano wasn't snoring, even though he was on his back in his training ground. His snot bubble was stuck in mid air. Kushi's waterwheel wasn't moving either. Something was seriously wrong.  
Mom and I exchanged a single glance and we sprinted towards the sacred deck. We've seen this before. Mom beat me there and drew a circle in the sky.

But the sky stayed grey.

I tried to draw a circle in the sky.

Nothing.

"Oh no." I said. I gritted my teeth.

Mom snapped her fingers and said, "I got it!"

She turned to me and told me the plan.

"That just might work! Nice thinkin' Mom!"

A/N: Oh, Chibi. Be careful what you wish for, because on the Celestial Plain, anything can happen.  
Sorry about the cliffhanger! Let's see, can I get 3 reviews for chapter 3? Thanks! 'Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I still own nothing! I apologize for taking such a desperately long time with this. There are literally _no_ reasons for me being so late with this update. For anyone out there who cares, forgive me! Please? **

Ammy's P.o.V  
"So, Chibi. Here's what we should do. First, I'll draw a sun in the sky. Then, right when it starts to shine, you draw a sun inside the sun! Double the light, double the ass-kicking power!" I screeched.  
"Hey, that just might work! Good thinkin' Mom!" We high fived.  
I nodded at him, and drew a circle in the sky. "Go! Draw now!"  
With an intense flash, my sun had a smaller sun in it. The warmth of the two suns felt like fire on our faces. Their combined light spreading to every corner of Kamiki, and on.  
The sky was now a bright blue, much like the color of my beloved's eyes.  
"We did it! We did it!" The goofball did a little victory dance. "We. Are. Unstoppable!" And with that he fell on the ground out of breath.  
"Pfft. Look at you. You dance around for 6 seconds and you're out of breath? Lazyyy!" I laughed.  
"Who're you callin' lazy! You sat around for three years on the celestial plain! And further more, you've weakened and lost more than half your powers!"  
"That's not my fault." I mumbled. "My powers weaken when people forget about me..." I folded my arms and silently pouted.  
"S-sorry mom... I didn't mean it..." He appologized. "I've begun to lose my powers too..."  
I waved it off. "No, no. It's fine. We musn't dawdle. There are bigger problems. Now, let's see if Sakuya has some odd quest for us to do this time around."  
As if on cue, said tree sprite appeared out of thin air, with the usual leaf and petal scattering.  
"Ah, holy mother Amaterasu and my cute little Chibiterasu... I see that the bug is not with you. Tremendous! Now where was I... Oh yes. Nippon is being taken by darkness again, gods of the sun." She coughed and added "and like always, my saplings are weakening. I need you to revive them and save the world."  
I laughed and said, "But that's we're you're wrong Sakuya. Issun is here. I can feel it." Chibi held out his and and opened it, revealing a small poncle with a red aura.  
Much to my satisfaction, a horrified look appeared on Sakuya's face. Then I fill into a fit of hysteria when Issun jumped up and landed smack dab between her 'peaches'.  
The tree sprite squirmed as she tried to get the poncle out of her clothes but to no avail.  
"Alright, alright Issun. You've made your point. Get out of her clothes."  
The poncle reluctantly poped out from between her mountains.  
_**Where'd he come from Ammy?**_  
"I had Izanagi send him here while we were waiting for your lazy ass between chapters." Ammy said snarkly.  
_**Harsh... Wait, if you can just summon people on a whim...**_  
"Mom, stop arguing with the author!" Chibi scolded.  
The group stared at eachother, none of them quite sure what to do. Ammy folded her arms, now obviously in a grumpy mood. "Whatever, I'm not narrating now. More work for the author to do." She mumbled.  
_**3rd person now... Akita: Ammy you jerk! Ammy: *laughs***_  
"Ammy, this isn't like you. Are you okay?" Issun questioned, worried about his favorite Sun goddess.  
"I'm fine." She said, her voice dripping with poison.  
_**To put it simply, Goddesses have a time of the month, too. But, it only stays for about a day, and only happens once a year. Unfortunatly though, that day will be a living hell for anyone near the Goddess. For you lovely readers, it will simply be fun to watch.**_  
Issun shuddered, and hid in Chibi's hair. Sakuya decided she'd rather not get involved and retreated to the Konohana tree.  
Ammy stalked off in the direction of Shinshu field, mumbling how she was 'gonna kick every demon's ass,' and 'Shinigami was going to have to work overtime once she's done.'  
Issun and Chibi followed at a safe distance behind Ammy, watching as a demon scroll floated her way, and before it could even touch her, she gave it a deathly glare as it burst into flames.  
"O-oh shitz." Issun said, almost inauidbly. His aura faded away to almost nothing.  
"Yeah. I live with that." Chibi said. The group reached a cursed zone that surrounded the Sakuya tree and engulfed the entirety of Hana valley.  
"If Hana valley is a total cursed zone, how am I supposed to get my Bloom brush power?" Ammy growled.  
"I think they made a path that runs from Yakushi Village to Hana Valley a few years back. Narugi and his apprentice were talking about the last time I was there." Issun spoke up.  
"Well why didn't you say so sooner?" Ammy said with a now happy tone. She skipped off merrily in the direction of the village.  
Issun looked confused, as Chibi shrugged and went after his mom. "Mood swings." Chibi whispered. Meanwhile, Ammy was frolicking around in Yakushi's herb fields, loving the intense smells comming from them. A butterfly flitted around her, before landing in her palm. She stared at the blue and purple bug, before placing it on a lone flower next to her.  
"What was I doing again? Oh yeah, finding the tunnel to Hana Valley." Ammy searched around for a bit, finaly finding a sign pointing her in the direction of the tunnel. As Ammy wandered down the pitch black tunnel, her eyes unable to adjust to the eerie darkness, she tripped and fell into something sticky, soft, and... bouncy.  
"Wha...?" Ammy pulled herself off the sticky subtance, oddly comming off clean. She touched it tennitively, one of her fingers slipping into a gap. Her mind quicky put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
It was a giant spiderweb, one only the likes of the Spider Queen could create. She had killed her, twice, with her own paws.  
"Mother killer." A voice accused Ammy. "Die."

**A/N: Yes another one. Boss battle next! (For anyone who cares, I'm going to start writing a FanFiction about Hetalia Axis Powers. So now even less time is going to be spent writing this. Gomenasai! *is brick'd*)**

**Ammy: You need to be more dedicated. You can't just go and write another story without finishing mine first! And you're lazy.**

**Akita: *Choosing to ignore a certain Sun Goddess* For every review, that person will be added into a 'review corner' next chappie! Any questions asked in the review shall be answered! Bye-ni! (ni means two, it's just another way of saying bye bye.)**


End file.
